


Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater

by LAMP_Sanders21



Series: Destiel/Cockles smut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sastiel - Freeform, Sub!Castiel, angsty, cas cheats with sam, cheating!cas, dom!Dean, fight, mad!dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean get into a stupid fight and Dean leaves. Castiel does something that he'll regret forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater

  1. PDean had had enough of Castiel's shit and decided he needed some alone time. He ran off and stayed in some cheap old motel. He laid in a bed for a while, trying to go to sleep. His phone rang, and he was awaken from half asleep state. 



"Hello?" He mumbled. Sam sighed. 

"Dean, you need to come back. Cas is really upset and I don't know what to do." Sam said. 

"Why don't you just go comfort him. He thinks you're so fucking hot. Leave me alone." Dean grumbled. Sam bit his lip and walked to Castiel's room. He thought about what Dean had said, before he knocked. 'Cas thinks I'm hot?' He thought. 'I can't do... That, though. It's my brothers boyfriend... Buuuut' he thought. He knocked on the door, and Cas opened. 

"Hello, Sam." Cas said. He still looked pretty upset. 

"H-hey, I called D-Dean and he... He said-" but Sam was cut off by Cas pressing him to the door and grinding on him. "Castiel?" 

"Sam, please let me make you feel good. Please." He said. Sam nodded. 

"Okay. Okay. But no telling Dean." Sam grumbled. Castiel nodded and moved down Sam's body. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. Cas palmed Sam's fabric clad erection, before pulling them down to his knees along with his pants. Cas smirked up at Sam and Sam moaned. Although, Sam wasn't as big as Dean, that didn't mean that Cas wasn't going to make this good. Cas locked up from the base to the tip, emitting another moan from Sam. Cas smirked before taking as much in his mouth as he could, pumping the rest. 

"Fuck, Cas." Sam moaned. He pulled on Castiel's hair and Cas moaned around Sam's cock. After a little while, Sam exploded with moans, and came into Cas's mouth.  Cas spit into the trash can and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Sam, I don't swallow." Cas said. 

"Whatever. Just remember, never tell Dean. He'll kick both our asses." Sam said. 

~~

"Whatever. Just remember, never tell Dean. He'll kick both our asses." Dean heard Sam say. He had realized what he did was stupid, and that he needed to apologize. Then, he heard that. 

"Wow." He mumbled under his breath, before running out. 

Castiel heard footsteps running away, so he ran after Dean.

"Dean, wait up. What's wrong?" Cas asked. Dean stopes and then turned around. He threw Cas up against a wall. He dug his nails into his wrist. 

"I heard what happened. You fucked my brother, you bitch." Dean said. 

"No. We didn't fuck." Cas said. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he tried to blink them away. 

"Then what? What were you not going to tell me?" Dean demanded. 

"I blew him. But that's it. Nothing else." Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"I still need some time. Don't try and find me." He said. He let go of Cas and drove as far away as he could, before stopping at a motel and breaking down into tears. He loved Cas, hell, he still loves Cas. His phone rang and rang, calls from Sam, Castiel, Charlie, but he didn't answer any of them. 

~~ 

The next morning, he decided what he could do. He drove to a store that sold sex toys and bought some stuff. Then, he called Cas. 

"Dean, baby. Dean I love you please take me back." Cas begged. 

"Listen, get Sam out of the bunker and I'll be there within and hour. Okay?" 

"Yes, yes okay." He said. 

~

Dean arrived and opened the door. 

"Castiel?" Dean called. Cas came out of their bedroom and looked at Dean. 

"Baby, I love you." Cas said, hugging Dean. Dean hugged back. 

"Okay, baby. I got an idea. You wanna try it?" He asked. Cas nodded. 

"Okay, what's your safe word?" 

"Cake."

"Good, I'll be asking for your color frequently. Green, keep going. Yellow, slow down. Red, stop. Got it?" 

"Yes."

"Okay, go to the bedroom and strip for me. Then I'll go over rules." 

"Okay." Cas said, before leaving. Dean grabbed the bag and went To the room. Cas was standing in the room, butt naked. 

"I love you." Dean said and kissed Cas, "but tonight, baby, you're gonna be my little bitch." He smirked. Cas moaned. 

"Okay, rules. One, don't speak unless k give you permission. Two, no touching yourself. Three, if you do any of these without permission, I will have to punish you more than I already have to. Got it." Cas nodded. Dean kissed his neck and then handcuffed him to the bed. Cas looked at Dean with lust clouded eyes. 

"You're being such a good boy so far, but that doesn't stop me from punishing you." Dean taunted. Cas moaned as Dean ran a hand down his body. "You look so good like this. Body splayed out for me. Just me." Dean taunted again. "My little slut." Dean murmured, kissing around Cas's cock. Cas let out a shaky moan. Dean reached into his bag and pulled out a cockring. Cas looked at it, and pushed his eye rows together. Dean smirked. "It's a cockring, honey. I put it on you and you can't cum until I take it off." Dean smirked, and Castiel whimpered. Dean moved down Cas's body and kissed the insides of hit thighs. "Such a sexy little whore." He mumbled, Cas let out a content sigh. "You like when I call you a slut and a whore?" Cas squirmed a bit, feeling deans lips leave his body. "Answer me when I speak to you, whore." Dean growled.

"Mm, yes Dean I love it when you call me names." Castiel moaned. Dean smirked, and reached into the bag again. He pulled out lube and a condom. Dean squirted some lube on his fingers and pushed on in Castuel slowly. Cas moaned. After some thrusts of his finger, Dean entered another. He stretched out Cas, then pulled them out. He took off the hand cuffs and flipped Castiel over.

"I'm gonna fuck your ass like a cheap whore. Do you want me to do that?" Cas moaned and nodded. Dean lubed up his dick and pushed into Cas's ass. Cas moaned. "Cas, you can talk now. Dirty talk for me." Dean said. Cas let out another moan.  

"God, Dean, I love the feeling of you huge dick inside my ass. Feels so good." Cas moaned. 

"Love your sweet little ass." Dean mumbled into Cas's ear. Dean moaned and started thrusting faster and sloppier. With one last moan, Dean came into Cas's ass. "Good boy. Taking my cum in your ass. You are such a good boy." Dean cooed into Castiel's ear. Dean handcuffed Cas to the bed. Cas gave Dean a 'what the hell?' Look and Dean smirked. 

"You're going to wait for me to get built up agian, then you're gonna take _my_ cock in your mouth and I'm gonna fuck you're cute little face. Then maybe, _maybe_ I'll let you cum." Dean said. 

~ 

Dean reentered the room. "Hey, Cassie." He smiled. Cas looked at him with tired eyes. 

"Aww, baby, don't give me that look. I may have to go back on my promise to fuck your face." Cas shook his head and Dean smiled. "You're such a good boy." Dean unlocked the handcuffs and pushed Cas to his knees. "Open up." Dean smiled, storking Cas's face. Cas opened his mouth and Dean pushed his cock in. Cas moaned on Dean's cock, then Dean started thrusting back and forth. They both moaned at the feeling, and pretty soon Dean was cumming into Cas's mouth. "Swallow." Dean commanded. Cas gave Dean a 'no please' look and Dean looked at him. "Swallow, or I'll have to punish you even more." Dean said. Cas nodded and swallowed all of Dean's cum. "Good boy. Now, get up and lay on the bed." Dean murmured. Cas nodded and did as he was told. "Perfect." Dean said, taking off the cock ring. Dean started stroking Cas, then took his entire dick in his mouth. Cas moaned and let out a lot of noise. "Damn, baby, the way you moan could make a pornstar blush." Dean said. He took Cas's cock back and moved his head up and down. Cas kept moaning. "I want you to cum in my mouth." Dean said, taking Cas's cock back into his mouth again. Dean squeezed Castiel's balls and Cas came. Dean swallowed, and looked at Cas. He snuggled into Cas. "Next time I want you to top, baby." Dean murmured. Cas nodded and played with Dean's hair. 

"Love you, Cassie." Dean said. 

"I love you, to, Dean. And I'm so, so sorry about what I did with Sam. Also," he got really close to Dean's ear, "he wasn't as big as you." Cas whispered. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's good.


End file.
